Me and my Lovely Teacher
by Lemonade Coffee
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu datang kembali ke Seigaku walaupun dia sudah dikategorikan lulus. Ia datang bukan sebagai murid tetapi sebagai guru jepang! Apalagi, sepertinya hari pertama ia mengajar membuat Ryoma terusik karna Ryoma tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran guru dan murid. Warning! Complicated story
1. Chapter 1

Halo, minna ^^ Lemonade here! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ Disini aku adalah seorang newbie dengan fanfic newbie juga. Gomenasai kalau fanfic pertamaku ini terkesan jelek dan ngebingungin. And here we are XD my favourite pair in prince of tennis, TezuRyo! Gomen kalo jelek dan nggak terlalu menghibur tapi aku harap kalian bisa me-review fanfic ini entah itu dg komentar jelek/bagus :3 Arigatou gozaimasu!

* * *

Me and my Lovely Teacher

Echizen Ryoma, anak berambut hijau itu berjalan di lorong kelas dengan menenteng tas ranselnya dan kedua tangannya sedang asik berkutat dengan bolpoint dan buku, sesekali menampakkan wajah bingung. Ia sedang menyelesaikan pr bahasa jepang yang ia tidak sempat kerjakan tadi malam atau bisa dibilang sengaja tidak ia kerjakan karna kemalasannya. Ia mendesah kesal lalu menutup buku tulisnya, tidak mau bergelut dengan pelajaran yang ia tidak sukai.

_Zreeekkk! _Ryoma menggeser pintu kelasnya dan telinganya menangkap suara berisik para siswa. Ia berjalan perlahan kearah kursinya lalu menaruh tasnya.

"Echizen!" Horio, teman Ryoma beserta dua laki-laki disampingnya segera belari mendekati Ryoma dengan tampang ceria.

Ryoma menolehkan wajahnya. "Hm," Jawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Kudengar nanti aka nada guru jepang baru menggantikn guru jepang yang lama untuk beberapa hari!"

Mata Ryoma sedikit membolak. "Hontou?"

Ryoma dan yang lainnya mengangguk namun Ryoma mencoba mempertahankan sikap tenangnya sekalipun hatinya sedang penasaran siapa yang akan menggantikan guru jepangnya yang terkesan galak.

Dering bel masuk berbunyi namun para siswa tidak menghiraukannya sampai pintu kelas digeser dan dua orang bertubuh dewasa terlihat berdiri di depan pintu. Salah satu dari mereka adalah wali kelas dan salah satunya lagi adalah guru jepang mereka yang baru. Ryoma melempar pandangannya ke jendela, tidak tertarik mendengar ceramah wali kelasnya dalam memperkenalkan guru baru tersebut sampai satu kalimat dari mulut wali kelasnya membuat Ryoma setengah kaget.

"Namanya adalah Tezuka Kunimitsu, bapak harap kalian bisa belajar dengan tenang bersamanya," Kata wali kelas tersebut. Ryoma dengan sigap melihat kedepan, berusaha memastikan apa yang telah ia dengar. Apakah itu Tezuka sang mantan kaptennya atau Tezuka yang lain? Dan ya, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau yang didepan adalah seorang dengan kacamata oval beserta rambut dark-brown sang buchou yang selama ini menjadi panutan hati Ryoma dan seseorang yang baru saja lulus.

Kelas sudah dimulai namun Ryoma seperti masih tidak percaya kalau yang ada didepannya sekarang adalah mantan Buchounya dan sampai akhir pelajaran Ryoma sama sekali tidak memperhatikan, hanya memandang wajah Tezuka dan pikirannya entah kemana.

Tezuka berdehem sambil menutup bukunya. "Echizen Ryoma harus mendapat pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah akibat tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali."

"Hah?! Apa?! Pelajaran tambahan?!" Ryoma setengah berteriak.

Tezuka menatap Ryoma yang tatapannya terkesan tajam. "Ya, dari awal sudah dikatakan kalau siapa yang tidak mendengarkan akan dihukum dengan mendapat pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah."

Langit memancarkan semburat oranye dan para siswa sudah pulang kecuali Ryoma. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, ia harus mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari sang mantan buchou. Agak aneh mengetahui Tezuka bukannya menjadi guru olahraga tetapi menjadi guru bahasa jepang, mungkin karna kalau menjadi guru olahraga bukannya para siswi olahraga namun mengelilingi Tezuka untuk menggoda.

"Menunggu lama?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah pintu dan mengalihkan pandangan Ryoma.

"Tidak, pak Tezuka," Ryoma mencoba menggoda Tezuka. Pria berambut dark-brown itu hanya menghela napas dan duduk didepan meja Ryoma dan menghadap Ryoma, membuat pipi anak kecil usil itu memanas dan merah merona. Ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat saat mengetahui pria yang ia sukai ada di depan matanya dan sedang memandang dirinya.

"N-nani, buchou?" Ryoma menunduk, merasa dirinya terkesan bodoh saat merasa kalau hanya dirinyalah yang merasakan debaran tersebut sedangkan pria didepannya tidak. Tezuka hanya memasang wajah _stoic _miliknya.

"Tadi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pelajaranku. Ada yang salah dengan metode pengajaranku?"

Bibir Ryoma mengatup, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "I-ie. Semua terkesan normal bagiku," Ia memaksakan bicara.

"Kedua, saat pelajaran kau hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosong yang sudah terlihat kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali." Rasanya Ryoma ingin mati saja saat mendengar kalimat yang satu ini terlontar dari bibir Tezuka. Ia terdengar seperti _stalker _dalam kalimat tersebut dan membuat Ryoma ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ketiga, pipimu berwarna merah daritadi. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Tezuka tanpa terdengar nada khawatir sedikitpun.

"Keem-"

"C-cukuup!" Ryoma berteriak, memotong kalimat Tezuka. Ia berdiri dan meraih tas ranselnya karna sudah tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan Tezuka. "Kalau buchou tidak berniat memberi pelajaran tambahan dan hanya ingin mengejek atau menggodaku, sebaiknya aku pulang!" Ryoma berlari pergi namun Tezuka hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak pernah berniat mengejek seorang Echizen Ryoma apalagi menggodanya dan kalimat mana yang menunjukkan kalau Tezuka sedang mengejek Ryoma?


	2. Chapter 2

XD Hello,minna-san! Terima kasih atas review2nya yang membuat aku semakin semangat bwt nglanjutin FF ini ! semoga FF ini tidak membuat kalian kecewa, bingung, atau membosankan. Maaf karna lama update :3 sibuk urusan sekolah~ Masih mengharapkan review lagi dari kalian X3 silahkan komentari kekurangan / kelebihan FF ini! Sekali lagi, maaf kalau ngebosenin ^^ Happu reading!

* * *

Me and my Lovely Teacher (Chapt.2)

Ryoma berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyingkir dari Tezuka, menyelamatkan jantungnya yang (mungkin) hampir meledak. Ia kewalahan saat mendengar Tezuka mendaftar perbuatan bodoh apa saja yang sudah Ryoma lakukan sehingga memicu Ryoma untuk pergi dari tempatnya berada. Ia tidak membenci Tezuka, ia tidak kesal, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin perasaannya diketahui oleh sang buchou. Hanya itu saja, apa itu salah?

Ryoma berhenti di lapangan tenis Seigaku. Ia meremas lutut-lututnya yang sudah lelah, nafasnya pun terdengar tidak teratur. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk, bersandar pada sisi lapangan tenis tersebut. Didalam pikiran Ryoma hanya ada satu, yaitu, bagaimana ia akan bersikap dihadapan Tezuka besok.

"Aku dalam masalah besar," Ryoma menghela napas berat sambil memegang kepalanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kalau Tezuka sudah menjadi guru dan ia baru saja membentak guru. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau besok dirinya harus dimarahi oleh mantan buchounya sendiri.

Sebuah dentingan terdengar dari arah saku Ryoma. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih polos tanpa hiasan apapun lalu membuka _flip_ ponselnya. Mata _hazel _miliknya terbelak kaget ketika membaca nama "Tezuka buchou" di e-mail yang baru saja ia terima. Dengan sigap Ryoma langsung membuka e-mail tersebut dan mulai membaca satu persatu kalimat yang ada.

_From : Tezuka buchou_

_Subject : none_

_"Apa kau masih marah? Bisa temui aku di café dekat perhentian bus ,besok sepulang sekolah?"_

E-mail yang singkat namun mampu membuat Ryoma semakin kebingungan untuk mengambil tindakan. Tidak hanya ia harus memikirkan bagaimana bersikap normal didepan Tezuka, ia juga harus bersikap normal saat mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Ia mencoba untuk melupakan kegundahannya lalu jari-jarinya menari diatas tombol ponselnya.

_To : Tezuka buchou_

_"Hai. Tetapi untuk apa?"_

Jantung Ryoma berdebar menunggu balasan e-mail dari buchounya. Sepuluh detik kemudian terdengar dentingan lagi dari ponselnya. Tezuka pasti sangat cepat dalam hal mengetik balasan e-mail.

_From : Tezuka buchou_

_"…. Kau… Akan tahu besok. Pulanglah dan jangan duduk saja di lapangan masih punya hutang tambahan pelajaran."_

E-mail terakhir dari Tezuka membuat Ryoma tercengang, dan langsung mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Ryoma menemukan Tezuka sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan jendela kelasnya di lantai 3, ia bersyukur karna keberadaannya jauh dari Tezuka sehingga pria tersebut tidak bisa melihat wajah Ryoma bersemu merah saat mata mereka berdua bertemu.

Ryoma menunduk, menurunkan topi warna putih miliknya, lalu berjalan pergi sambil menenteng tasnya tanpa menyadari mata Tezuka yang selama itu mengikuti kemana arah Ryoma pergi sampai Tezuka tidak bisa melihat punggung Ryoma sama sekali.

Esoknya, Ryoma mentah-mentahan menghindari dari pertemuan dirinya dengan Tezuka, jangankan bertemu, saat pelajaran bahasa jepang saja Ryoma sama sekali tidak bisa menatap wajah Tezuka dan hanya berkonsentrasi pada buku pelajarannya sambil mendengarkan sang buchou berbicara. Oh, efek dari kejadian kemarin benar-benar merusak perilaku normal dirinya.

"Echizen," Suara dari belakang Ryoma membuat dirinya tersentak.

"B….buchou…" Jawab Ryoma tanpa memalingkan wajahnya menatap Tezuka yang ia tahu ada dibelakangnya.

"Ryuzaki-sensei memanggilmu. Ia menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke kantor sensei," Tezuka melihat perilaku Ryoma dan merasa bersalah karna kejadian kemarin, Ryoma menjadi semakin tertutup terhadap dirinya.

"H-hai." Ryoma berjalan dua sampai tiga langkah dengan gaya robot, kaku saat didepan Tezuka.

"Ryoma," Panggil Tezuka yang membuat Ryoma setengah terkejut.

"Ya?"

"Kantor Ryuzaki-sensei arahnya berlawanan dari arahmu," Jawab Tezuka yang membuat Ryoma terkejut dan bersemu merah, menyadari kebodohannya. Nilai minus lagi untuk dirinya dihadapan Tezuka. Ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga melewati Tezuka setelah mengucapkan kata "aku lupa".

"Ada apa, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Tanya Ryoma saat dirinya sudah ada didalam kantor _coach_nya. Ryuzaki membalikkan tubuhnya dari arah jendela. Ia tersenyum melihat Ryoma yang sudah berdiri tegap didepan meja kerjanya.

"Aku ada tugas untukmu," Ryuzaki mengobrak abrik laci mejanya lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Ia menyodorkan kertas putih tanpa coretan apapun kepada Ryoma dan membuat anak itu menatap bingung pada kertas putih tersebut.

"Aku tahu ini terlambat dan seharusnya aku melakukan ini saat Tezuka belum lulus, tapi, bisakah kau mendata nama-nama anggota reguler beserta anggota reguler tahun lalu? Aku ingin membuat album kenangan. Kau bisa mengerjakannya disini, aku akan pergi sebentar selama satu jam," Kata Ryuzaki menjelaskan kepada Ryoma. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Ryoma sendiri dalam ruangan sunyi.

Ryoma menaikkan salah satu alisnya, ia mungkin masih bisa menulis sifat-sifat anggota reguler tetapi ia bingung bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan sifat Tezuka? Apa yang ingin ia tuliskan? Tezuka…. Menarik? Hebat? Atau mungkin…. Tampan?


End file.
